


Beckoning Light

by NekoNay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Healing, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNay/pseuds/NekoNay
Summary: When in doubt, try to cry it out.





	1. Chapter 1

Teach had become despondent ever since that tragic day. Claude carefully observed the state of his classmates as a whole, a carefully placed mask of boredom over his face as he leaned forward on his desk, a fist beneath his chin. Even the students took on the mental state of their professor, sympathy written over their faces, taking the teachings with lesser enthusiasm than usual.

Tragic events after one another. Remire Village, now this. It was difficult even for him to pick up the pieces and place them back together with smiles and devious schemes. 

"Just after we managed to get him to smile, jeez…" Claude placed his head down, a hand over his scalp. Even his own heart was heavy. This was no good. How exactly was he going to use him like this? And with morale being so low, there was no way he could rally the crowd into doing something productive. 

He gritted his teeth, peering over his arm just to see Professor Seteth glanced in his direction. He needed an excuse. Just to see him. Maybe he could shake him out this state. 

"Hey, Professor. Can I be excused? I'm not feeling all too hot over here." He put on the best act he could, pained face and all as he clutched his stomach as if he would double over. He swore he had every eye of the students there, even the narrowed perspective gaze of Hilda burrowing into his back.

Hell he didn't care. He just needed to see Teach. 

There was a long pause. He could tell Seteth was scrutinizing him, gauging to see if this was yet another prank of his or not. Finally he sighed, pinching the bridge of his brow as he dismissed Claude with a wave of the hand. "You may go. Just… have one of your classmates explain to you the lesson." 

With a small bow of thanks, Claude maintained his sick act as he walked out while he felt nothing but relief. That was one challenge down. All he had left-

"Claude!"

He nearly groaned. He knew that high pitched feminine voice from anywhere.

As her steps came closer and closer, he whirled on his heels to hiss, "Why must you tag along this time?!" 

She stopped, instantly recoiling from his anger. "Seteth said to accompany you to the infirmary." 

He wished curse upon curse on that man before finally to be scorched by the sun as he angrily rubbed his face. "Listen, Hilda. I need to check on Teach. Just come up with something to lead 'em off my trail." 

She pouted. "Maybe I wanted to check on Byleth too." She hesitated, averting her eyes. "You're not the only one. We all share it, Claude." 

"Just maybe I can get to him. No one else seems to be able to." It's been a week now. Teach was practically a shut in now with folks only seeing him depart during the evening or shutting himself in his quarters. He hung his head. "It just isn't healthy." 

He told him this was just to motivate Teach, to use him in his plans but… 

His hand settling over his heart, tightly clutching the fabric. There was more to it than just that. More than he was willing to believe and he wanted answers. Even if they were answers he wasn't mentally prepared to feel.

He could see the indecisiveness in her eyes, he was almost convinced she would turn him in. With a sigh, she gave up. She would have turned away but she held out a letter. "It's from all of us. You must give it to him, okay?" 

He sighed with relief, accepting it, holding it tight to his vest. "Thanks, Hilda." He gave off a slight bow before he took off like a storm. Students hanging idly in the hallway, glanced his way as he ran but he hardly cared for the trouble he might get in now. 

He was almost there, passing the Officers' quarters. It was like a ghost town, no one was about. Perhaps they were in mourning for the students who had unfortunately lost their lives. Whatever it was, it was a boon for him.

He came to a screeching halt, losing his sails, struggling to catch his breath. He was scared to even knock. Teach's door all the more imposing as it stood firmly locked in front of him. 

"Teach…?" He gave a tentative knock. He stood there, the silence around him beginning to perturb him. 

Minutes passed… 

No response.

"Listen, Teach. I know you haven't been really feeling all too good-" His heart was suddenly in his throat as the door cracked open. He stared into the familiar blue gaze of his professor, nearly sagging to the ground.

Hell… The shadows beneath Byleth's eyes. The look of hostility within them. It was the first time he had seen his teacher looked… angered. There was more than that in that single glare. Defeated, filled with sorrow. His face had appeared as if he had just cried very recently, streaks, remnants still left on his cheeks. 

Claude swallowed, struggling to keep his composure. Suddenly his collar felt too tight around his neck. He never seen so many emotions displayed on his face.

"What do you want." His voice was hoarse, his words not a question but a demand. 

Claude went stiff. He never addressed with such callousness. "Teach."

"If you came here to convince me to teach, go away," he hissed. The door began to shut once more.

Claude had to leap, his palm slamming against the door to keep it open. "Listen to me!" He could see the surprised expression across Byleth's feature before it hardened once more. 

His brows furrowed. "I don't want your pi-"

"I didn't come here to pity you!" Claude struggled to keep his voice down. There was no telling who could be listening in. He exhaled sharply, "Just let me in, okay?" 

They stared each other down, neither giving up. Finally Byleth sighed, the door quietly opening, Claude quickly sliding inside. 

The door quietly shut behind and he turned to examined his teacher. He never seen him so disheveled. Normally so polished and well-kempt, his hair hung hazardously in front of his eyes, his clothes were filled with nothing but wrinkles. 

He must have put those on, Claude coming quickly to the conclusion as he noticed the disarray of his quarters. 

And the odor… it took all his willpower not to be disrespectful and pinch his nose. 

The only pieces that seemed to be tidy was a book, open, pristine upon the Professor's desk and his sword, leading up against it.

The Sword of the Creator. He marveled it before a sharp cough drew his attention.

Byleth stepped into his line of sight, quietly shutting the book for prying eyes. "What is it you want?" His eyes appeared wary. Tired but wary.

Claude straightened up. He made it this far. "Come back to class, Teach. We're all so worried about you." 

"It's not time yet." He gritted his teeth. "Yet time has failed me." A mutter so quiet, Claude thought he had misheard. Then a sudden distant look in Byleth's eyes before he abruptly refocused on Claude with a weary look. "Just leave me be." 

"It's been weeks. This is the first time I have seen and you look like…" Claude shook his head. "Believe me. We understand but you can't just cut yourself off like this."

A pained expression in Byleth's eyes. "It hurts…" A quiet whisper.

"What?"

"IT HURTS!" 

Claude was caught off guard. Somehow he managed to slip through and enter in his space. Hands cupped his cheeks. He stared into maddened eyes, crippled by the frantic tone overwhelming his eyes.

"I never felt this to this degree before! All of this is so new! SO FRESH!" Tears streamed down his face as he smiled. A broken smile. "How could he think I didn't feel before?! I always felt but it was always so muted until I got here!" Byleth rambled in a feverish tone. Claude forced himself to keep still, listen with an open mind. "It was you! My students! This place! I-I"

"Hey!" Claude placed his hands on his cheeks, his forehead against his. Byleth went silent, wide-eyed but silent. "I can't say much to this but I can tell you from what I have seen. You have changed." Since the first day he had arrived, Claude never Byleth so much as smile. His composure was stiff like a statue, as if he was just going through the movements mechanically until he was on the battlefield. "It must have been hard on you… to live up to their expectations."

"That's not it…" Byleth averted his gaze. 

"What is it then?" 

"Your hands are warm."

Claude blinked. A short chuckle passed through lips. "Don't change the subject."

"I don't think he believed I loved him." Byleth smiled sadly. "I believe I don't either." 

"You are mourning him." Releasing his cheeks, Claude gathered him into a soft embrace. He felt awkward about doing so but something about it felt right to do. "You did. You still do. We have our way of mourning someone. You know what I think. I think you do." 

He felt his shoulders quiver, a sob tearing from his chest. Before he knew it, he felt Byleth bury his face in his shoulder, leaving him to rub soothing circles into his back. "It's okay to cry, Teach… Never blame yourself for feeling the way you do."


	2. A moment of Reprirve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short continuation after the initial one. Needed some fluff.

Teach. Hey, Teach." Claude snapped his fingers in front of his teacher's eyes. He had that vacant stare again as if he wasn't here so much in the here and now. It concerned him but he put on a joking facade, shaking Byleth's shoulder. 

Byleth shook his head, spell broken. His eyes barely opened, a yawn slipped its way through. He leaned against Claude, his head resting on his shoulder. "Let me rest." 

No, no, no, Claude began to mentally chant as he noticed Byleth shut his eyes once more. A hand made it's way over his mouth, the young man trying to temper his distress. Ever since what had transpired a week before, it was difficult to not notice the way Teach crowded his space.

He was only thankful no one was around, the Library all but silent, lightened by a candlelit glow. No one could see the way his body relaxed into this soft gesture, the subtle heat rushing to his cheeks. 

He dared to glance down at Byleth's resting expression. It was… adorable? Oh, what the hell am I thinking about?! Claude raked his hands through his hair yet he was careful not to move too much as to not disturb his resting professor. 

He knew he should have stayed in his quarters this afternoon! His thoughts remained chaotic, Claude unable to pick out a single thought out of this scenario. 

A scent hit his nose causing him to stiffen. The scent of… herbs? A poultice? He wasn't wearing any. Confused but curious, he shuffled ever so slightly to peel back Byleth's cape. He noted the way he carefully avoided leaning wholly into him when he otherwise would have. There it was, hidden beneath the veil of his cape, a neatly wound against his left side. 

Claude's brows furrowed. He studied Byleth's face as his fingers barely gazed the poultice. Surely enough he recoiled, a look of pain crossing his face. 

When did he get hurt- 

"Did you take that for me?" 

It was one of the rare moments Claude had miscalculated, the enemy had managed to surprise him. Reinforcements were closing in, leaving him very little room to maneuver and retreat. He had only just managed to get out of the way but not at cost of Byleth deflecting a blow aimed at him.

"I thought that had missed…"

Byleth peered through his eyes. "I misjudged, that was all. Think nothing of it." 

Claude bristled. He opened his mouth to protest only for a hand to settle over it. 

"You are my student. I was my fault guiding you into harm's way. You would do the same if I was in danger as well."

His protest died before he could say much on it. It was hard to argue with the man when he had a soft smile. Very har-

Claude removed his hand with a sharp exhale. "You only get one life, Teach. It's precious."

Byleth pondered his words. Seeing Claude studiously avoiding his gaze, he nudged him. 

"What-" He stared. He gawked at the sight of Byleth waving his hands on either side of his head with a lopsided smile.

"What are you doing?" Claude struggled to keep a straight face. His poor professor seemed to be trying very hard, waving his hands.

He sighed. "Am I doing this properly? You seemed to be down."

You're asking me if I'm down and you're injured?! 

Laughter. Claude had to hold his sides to stop from falling from his chair. "Yes! You're doing right!"


End file.
